1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for disassembling a lens-fitted photo film unit, and flash cleaning method and apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a photo film unit disassembling method having a high efficiency, and an apparatus for the same, and method and a appratus for cleaning a flash device in order to improve a performance for flash emission.
2. Description Related to the Prior Art
Lens-fitted photo film units (hereinafter referred to simply as film units) are now on the market, e.g. under the trade name "Fujicolor Quick Snap" (manufactured by Fuji Photo Film Co., Ltd.). Such known photo film units are a single-use camera, as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,884,087 and 4,972,649, which is preloaded with 135-type photographic filmstrip (hereinafter referred to as film) defined by the International Standard Organization (ISO) version 1007, 1979. A photo film housing of the photo film unit is constituted of a main assembly loaded with photo film with a cassette, a front cover secured in front of the main assembly, and a rear cover secured behind the main assembly. The main assembly includes a shutter mechanism, a taking lens, and a flash device. The photo film unit, like a simple photo film cassette, it can be deposited to a photofinishing agent in its entirety after photography. In a photo laboratory, a photofinisher removes the cassette with the exposed photo film, treats the photo film in development and printing while using a conventional photofinishing system, and produces and provides photographic prints for the user, while returning the developed photo film.
Public concern is now directed to recycling parts of the photo film units, in view of economical use of limited resources and protection of the environment against destruction caused by successive disposal of industrial wastes. There are two ways to recycle such parts: remolding plastic parts after regenerating material, and using operable parts repeatedly after intact withdrawal. Although manufacturers used to discard in past the entirety of photo film units after being emptied, today resinous parts inclusive of the main assembly, front cover, and rear cover are melted and pelleted for remolding. The flash device is unified by securing to a printed circuit board a flash tube, a synchro switch and other circuits, and withdrawn for reuse in a new film unit, after renewing a battery therein.
It has been found, however, that the most difficult step to recycle a photo film unit is to disengage the parts secured one to another via the retaining structure. Disassembly in consideration of prevention of a reusable exposure section from being damaged requires careful manual handling of the photo film unit. Although improvement in general efficiency in recycling photo film units is desired, there is a limit to the speed of disassembly largely depending on manual operation.
There is another problem in conventional recycling operation. A flash emitting section of a flash device is constantly subjected externally to the front of the photo film unit throughout its use, so that, after withdrawal of photo film units from photofinishers, dirt such as fine dust and finger marks is frequently stuck on a transparent flashing face. Dirt on the flashing face lowers a light amount of the flash emitting section. Also, reuse an apparently dirty flash device might give a purchaser of a new photo film unit an impression of degradation in quality.